Secrets Of The Dark Haired Beauty
by Nixie Sin
Summary: A collection of One Shots dedicated to our lyrium covered elf... who is of course sexy. F!Hawke and she rotates between rogue and mage. AU-ish because I don't care much for Carver so Bethany gets to live with Mage Hawke. Lots of fun, lots of random. Let me know how you all feel about my writings. R&R! BioWare owns everything, except my humor... that's all me XP


**A/N: Hello. This is my first DA2 piece. Haven't been on here in a long while, but I hope you enjoy my short, little, kinda technically songfic... thing. R&R pleeeeease AND thank you!**

**Last but certainly not least copy rights... BioWare owns this beautiful game and it's characters... lucky... ducks.**

* * *

The team sat around a table. This wasn't their normal one in Varric's suite, but in the Blooming Rose. Isabella smiled at her companions, reassuring them they were in for a show. A makeshift stage that was set up for just this special occasion.

"Are you sure? This doesn't sound like Hawke," Ander's looked back from the stage to his friend.

"Don't call **me **a liar. I heard it straight from the horse's mouth," the pirate chirped.

Aveline looked skeptically at her, "She **told **you?"

She smiled, "I may have read an invitation."

The stage went dark and they heard music playing softly. Hawke swayed out on stage, dressed in slightly… not armor. A thin strapped dress came up to her mid thighs, hugging her curves, snug. Pure white, cotton gave the illusion of innocence from their leader. The men took notice.

_"Cold, late night so long ago_  
_when I was not so strong you know_  
_A pretty man came to me_  
_I never seen eyes so blue_  
_You know, I could not run away it seemed_  
_we'd seen each other in a dream_  
_Seemed like he knew me...he looked right through me...yeah"_

Hawke swayed her hips in time to the music. Her arms danced above her head and she smiled, the group saw her losing herself in the music. She pulled a pin and the woman's pure dark hair cascaded down her back, well below her mid back. She touched her neck and smiled. The beat picked up as the chorus did…

_""Come on home, girl" he said with a smile_  
_"you don't have to love me yet, let's get high awhile_  
_But try to understand...try to understand_  
_Try, try, try to understand..."_

She scanned the audience for their reaction. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw them. Her friends, her family. Oh dear.

_"...I'm a magic man""_

Everyone around the table smiled. Hawke eyed them all. Isabella sat at the end of the table, behind everyone. She made eye contact with the leader and gave a thumbs up pointing at Fenris. Hawke sauntered off the stage lightly shaking her head. Deciding now was her time to make her way around her table of… guests.

_"Winter nights we sang in tune_  
_Played inside the months of moon…"_

Hawke smiled lovingly at her sister, Bethany, the first at the table. She leaned down and kissed the top of her baby sister's head moving to the next patron at the table.

Anders smiled, knowing full well it was his turn, and honestly, hoping for more than a kiss.

_""Never think of never...let this spell last forever"_  
_Well, summer lover passed to fall_  
_tried to realize it all."_

Hawke slowly stroked Ander's cheek, his eyes following her touch. The fearless leader knelt in front of her spirit healer, his eyes resting on her cleavage lustfully. The corner of her eye met Fenris', his gauntlet leaving claw marks on the table, and she smiled. Hawke whipped her head back, her hair gently falling over her shoulder. He lifted his gaze to her eyes; two fingers touched her own lips and then his. As quickly as it started, Hawke stood, moving to her next guest.

_"Mama says she's worried…growing up in a hurry… Yeah."_

Merrill looked nervously to Isabella who just smiled innocently. The blood mage had never seen her friend behave so sensually around so many people, and she didn't know how to react. Hawke smiled at Merrill and grabbed her hands pulling her into a tight embrace. Her body tensed at first, but the mage returned her leader's show of affection. The singer pulled away and kissed her cheek, smiling at her naive companion.

Isabella smiled as her "turn" approached. No words were sung as music played a short interlude. Hawke glared at the pirate knowing full well that it was she who planned to embarrass her. The rouge couldn't be too upset she was having a lot of fun messing with her team, and she giddily awaited her favorite "brooding" and rather enraged elf. As she turned to leave Isabella; the pirate's hand rose to meet with a certain bottom, but Hawke caught her hand and smiled, wagging a finger.

_""Come on home, girl" Mama cried on the phone…"_

Hawke smiled to Aveline. The guard captain chuckled to herself and shook her head. Why had she come to the Blooming Rose at Isabella's idea, again? A slender finger rose the warrior's chin to meet Hawke's eyes. A smile never left her face as she leaned closer to kiss Aveline's cheek. Hawke straightened up and turned on her heels, moving down the line. She was that much closer to **him**.

_""Too soon to lose my baby yet, my girl should be at home"_  
_But try to understand...try to understand…"_

Varric just put up his hands as Hawke smiled. "Sorry, oh fearless leader, but I'm just not into humans." They shared chuckle as Hawke stuck out her tongue teasingly.

"I can take a hint Varric… It's just… You have beautiful chest hair," she mumbled under the music. Not many seemed to hear their conversation, except one. Hawke noticed Fenris squeeze his hand shut tightly. Practically steaming. She smiled finally ready to have the most fun of the night.

_"Try, try, try to understand...he's a magic man, Mama...ah..._

_He's a magic man…"_

Fenris was a little more than upset, his entire body was tense, almost shaking. When Hawke touched his shoulder it flinched. The woman frowned ever so slightly and dropped to his level in front of him. His eyes refused to meet hers, but she raised his chin, forcing the matter. His anger was still present, but less slightly when he saw the deeper emotions in her eyes. Happiness with a twinge of sadness, Passion, and something he could decipher all hidden in her eyes.

Her hand ran across his cheek, softer than she did with Anders. Fenris closed his eyes, savoring the touch. Hawke felt the butterflies. The warrior's eyes shot open and he growled softly at her, not in anger. Her hand went gently to his neck, she couldn't wait any longer.

She crashed her lips into his. Fenris didn't move and the table waited for some kind of reaction, taken aback by Hawke's forwardness. Nothing happened, for a long while. Her warrior didn't reject her affection nor did he return it. The music still played and her cue was quickly approaching. She pulled away and her lips smiled, but her eyes did not.

_""Come on home, girl" he said with a smile_  
_"I cast my spell of love on you, a woman from a child"_  
_But try to understand...try to understand..._  
_Oh...oh...try, try, try to understand..._  
_He's a magic man...oh yeah...he's got the magic hands."_

Hawke made her way back to the stage a little disheartened. She hadn't kissed anyone else at the table like that, just he. How dare he still sit there and sulk… or brood… or whatever sexy elves do! This was the last interlude and then Hawke could go back to her estate and throw things. Her finger danced with the tune, moving to her neck and down her sides. With another glance at the table she saw that Fenris was no longer in his chair.

**Great.**

_""Come on home, girl" he said with a smile_  
_"You don't have to love me yet, let's get high awhile"_  
_But try to understand...try to understand_  
_Try, try, try to understand...he's a magic man...yeah...oh."_

The music stopped suddenly and she smiled to the applauding audience. "Thank you." She bowed quickly and made a break behind the makeshift curtain. Hawke exhaled loudly, frustrated. She started to shake her head while rubbing her temples. As the rouge was about to hit a changing room and leave; she felt a hand grab her and push her against the back wall. The time she was daggerless.

She felt familiar lips press against her own. It was only for a moment, as he pulled away her head was swimming, "Fenris…"

"Don't ever touch that abomination again." He growled to her lowly.

A smirked played on her lips, "Hell kiss me like that more often and I won't even look at him."

"Deal."

* * *

**Hey all... Thanks for reading my quick one shot, but I have a couple more of those up my sleeves. Maybe if you really like these I can formulate an actual plot and make a series XP. But like I said R&R, if ya caught any grammer or spelling screw ups, let me hear it. Thanks all!**

**- _Nixie Sin_**


End file.
